


Oneshots from Moominvalley and beyond

by Zeka



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeka/pseuds/Zeka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of oneshots and longer stories from moominvalley. Mostly about Snufkin and Moomin, but other characters will probably appear as well.<br/>~*~ I also take prompts and ideas, so do let me know if there's something you would like written! ~*~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oneshots from Moominvalley and beyond

“It’s getting colder now, isn’t it?” Moomin said with a sad look on his face. Looking at the trees around him, he could feel his heart sink in his chest. They were all changing their colors, bright orange and yellow, a splotch of red and green here and there. For most people autumn was a time of family and comfort. Sitting inside, watching the rain with a cup of hot chocolate and a good book. But for Moomin, it was the worst part of the year. Every day he would wake up, hoping that leaves would never fall off the trees, and that the first snowfall would never arrive. And every morning he would wake up, wondering how many days more it would be.  
“Yes, it will probably start snowing soon.” Snufkin answered, knowing that it might upset Moomin. He didn’t want to leave Moomin, but it just wasn’t possible to stay in the valley during the winter. Right as he thought that, he felt a soft and small hand take a hold of his own, looking down he could see Moomin, big teary eyes.  
“Does that mean you will leave us again?” He whispered, clutching Snufkins hand even tighter. He hated goodbyes, and he hated saying goodbye to Snufkin more than any other goodbyes. Snufkin nodded his head, smiling to keep Moomins feelings up. He hated seeing his friend like this, but he knew that this autumn would be like all the others before. Eventually he would have to leave the moominvalley.  
“But before that, I had something I wanted to show you.” The older boy said and pulled Moomins hand along. They were headed towards the lonely mountains, west in the moominvalley. The mountains raised high above them, the top covered by fog, slowly drifting down the sides of the mountain. It would probably reach the moominhouse in the evening.  
“What is it?” Moomin asked, a bit happier now. It wasn’t that often he could go exploring with Snufkin without the other kids joining them. And the fact that Snufkin had chosen to tell only him about this new thing made him feel a bit special.  
“It’s a new place I just found.” He pointed towards a cave, almost covered by the yellow leaves that the trees had dropped. Some moss was hanging down from the opening, sparkling with the raindrops of the newly fallen rain.  
“In there?” Moomin was a bit afraid, it looked so dark and scary. What could possibly inside of that dark cave that Snufkin so much wanted to show him?  
“Mhm, in there.” Snufkin reassured him, and started pushing away the leaves that blocked the entrance. He reached out his hand to Moomin, urging for him to take it so they would not lose each other in the dark cave. Moomin took a deep breath, and grabbed Snufkins hand, following him through the dark.  
But nothing could have prepared him for the sight that met him when he opened his eyes. A small waterfall was falling down into a pond, surrounded by moss and small flowers. It was an opening in the ceiling above them, and the light shined down, filtering the lights and the humid air inside the cave. Moomin couldn’t help but gasp, looking up at Snufkin, stars sparkling in his eyes. This cave had been here, all along, and they were the first to explore it?  
“Do you like it?” Snufkin asked, smiling down at Moomin.  
“If I like it? It’s amazing Snufkin!” Moomin hugged him tightly, soft hands wrapping around his waist, drawing him closer. Snufkin always had this comforting smell to him, earthy, calming and sweet. The scent that makes you want to just take a deep breath, relax, and forget about everything else in the world.  
“I’m relieved.” Snufkin said softly, his hands tenderly stroking Moomins head, stroking his small ears on his head. They were soft to touch, almost like a rabbit or a small animal. With a small smile he bent down and kissed Moomins forehead. He could feel Moomin humming gently towards his chest.  
“Would you like to explore some more?” Snufkin asked in his usual soft-spoken voice, his face still close to Moomins head. Moomin nodded. His voice was low and calm.  
“Just let me stand like this for one more minute.”


End file.
